The topochemistry of membrane-associated glycoproteins and glycolipids was studied in ovary-dependent mammary carcinomas. Preliminary results revealed different partition of lectin receptors with plasma membrane halves in growing and regressing tumors. The topology of the same membrane components of normal (under different functional states) and preneoplastic cells is currently under investigation. Further experimental work using antibodies directed to hormone receptors and cancer antigens is planned.